A fuel cell separation plate (bipolar plate) for composing a fuel cell is disposed between membrane electrode assemblies (hereinafter, referred to as ‘MEAs’), as shown in FIG. 1, to form a passage through which fuel is transferred, therefore, can function to diffuse the fuel in the MEAs while playing a role as a passage through which the generated electric current is transferred.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a fuel cell.
Accordingly, in order to manufacture a high-performance fuel cell, development of a fuel cell separation plate, that is, bipolar plate, having high electrical conductivity and significantly reduced thickness and weight has been required.
Until now, a carbon fiber composite cured by impregnating a metal plate, graphite plate or carbon fiber with thermo-curable resin has been used for manufacturing a fuel cell separation plate.
The fuel cell separation plate made of a metal plate is generally thick and heavy, hence there is a limitation on the production of a high-performance fuel cell.
The fuel cell separation plate made of a graphite plate may achieve a decrease in a thickness and weight, however, there is a problem of being easy broken and causing a lack of durability.
The fuel cell separation plate made of carbon fiber may achieve a decrease in a thickness and weight and have good durability, however, involve low electrical conductivity due to the thermo-curable resin functioning as a binder. Further, when water participated in a reaction flows through a gas flow channel formed in the fuel cell separation plate, a precipitate is deposited in large quantities inside the gas flow channel, and causes a problem in smoothly delivering oxygen and hydrogen, hence considerably deteriorating a performance of the separation plate.